The grusome in the glee club
by iamQuoz
Summary: The members of the glee club, along with others are suspects in a vile murder! The Bones gang come to solve the case Story REVAMP
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: It would be wonderful if I owned anything more to this story than the idea, but alas, I do not

The gruesome in the glee club

It seemed an average enough day, three members of the glee club had been slush-ied, the football players had run some plays, and Ms. Pillsbury had managed to scrub down her desk to her germ-free likening. All of these things happen before lunch time, mostly every day. One learns to count on these things to happen. The solitary thing that went against the status quo was that Ms. Sylvester wasn't here.

Now, one must understand Ms. Sylvester is _**never**_ not here, it is simply not heard of. Usually, by now, she would have scribbled something in her journal, and have kicked another worthy cheerio off her squad. Personally I think Sue is a tad unstable.

Any who, by now I guess your wondering who does this guy think he is? I'm the kid that Sue knocked the slushy away from, to quote her "Those drinks are crap!"

Like I said, unstable…

I didn't think much of Sues' absence, at the time; I'm a kid who's got other things to worry about. Of course that all changed the next day, what with the FBI techs crawling around… The Feds called all persons of interest to the office, namely the cheerios, and peppered them with questions. That's when I put the pieces together, something horrible had happened to Sue, and it was important enough to bring the authorities in…

This did not bode well.

I knew Mr. Shue, my Spanish teacher, would probably be considered a suspect, he and Sue didn't always see eye-to-eye. Maybe even one of the Glee club members had done something, considering the amount of grief she put upon them…

I can only hope that whatever is going on won't strike anyone else. Also, if they question me I'm taking the 5th Amendment.

* * *

"If we have already identified the victim, why am I here? " Dr. Brennan didn't get why Booth had dragged her all the way to Ohio, seeing as they already knew who the victim was.

"Because" Booth said "I know you like being in on interrogations, plus we haven't found the murder weapon yet." Booth knew that Brennan was apprehensive, but he had gone over this before. If anyone could tell a possible murder weapon, just by _**looking**_ at it, it was her.

They were going to personally question the kid who had discovered Sues' body, which had been hid under some bushes by a handy-capped access ramp.

"It was horrible, at first I just thought it was an athletic tennis-shoe buried in the dirt" he pauses; Booth then asks "What made you go look closer?"

"Not sure, but I wheeled myself onto the grass and gave the shoe a tug…" Arties' hands shook with the memory "Then I saw the leg… and then I parted the bushes… I saw Ms. Sylvester… like the way she was…"

"And then?" Brennan inquired "I yell for help, and then Finn, who was heading home, ran over. He was yelling _**what is it Artie? What's wrong!?" **_Arties' voice trailed off, as if indicating Finn's reaction when he saw Sue… Shock, horror, and disbelief…

"Thank you Mr. Abrams, we will be sure to contact you if we have any further questions." Booth said opening the door and gesturing outwards.

* * *

"…Then on my way to the parking lot, I heard Artie screaming for help." "What were you thinking right then?"… Lance was always one to probe the emotions, this was no exception.

"Well, I thought Artie was in some sort of trouble" "Like what kind of trouble?" Lance was interested in Finn's choice of words.

"The kind that tends to pick on kids in wheelchairs…" Finn had thought someone on the football team was harming, harassing, or threatening Artie. Finn had simply wanted to come to rescue him, of course the last thing in the world Finn had expected was something like this…

* * *

That's chapter 1, for the most part, Please feel free to review. I still have not decided who the murderer is… Or if anyone else gets murdered (In order to silence them)

-Kudelycraze12321


	2. Implications

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I do? Fine, I don't own this.

Chapter 2

The glee club kids were shifting around nervously, was being interrogated. This caused much distress, Artie and Finn realized that this meant the Feds thought he knew something. The worst part was they had called for him in the middle of glee practice.

"I wonder what there asking him" Artie paused, and began fidgeting nervously "I hope they don't suspect _**him**_". "Well I'm sure he's got an alibi, after all it's not like he… you know…" Finn trailed off, not finishing the thought.

"All I know is," Mercedes said with a vengeance "If push comes to shove, Mr. Shue has all of us for character witnesses"

All nodded with agreement, she was right. What they have to worry about anyway? It was not like Mr. Shue was the kind of guy to do something like what he was suspected for. He just wasn't that kind of guy.

* * *

"That's all for now Mr. Shue, we will be sure to contact you if we have any further questions" Booth was sure to add the contact part to the closing statement, it was his way of stating _**don't even think of skipping town**_. Mr. Shue nodded compliantly, as to not upset the agent. This is a wise policy to follow.

Meanwhile… Ted Angstrom was paging through piano sheet music, pretending not to listen to the glee kids' chatter about possible suspects. He listened to them because he believed they knew something, even If they didn't know they knew it.

You see, Ted is the main piano player; he's the background type dude with the reddish hair. He works part time as a private investigator, the Feds were aware of this, they had even asked him to keep an eye on things. His son had even had a brush with the victim when he passed her with a slushy. Fredrick had been most adamant in how unstable Ms. Sylvester seems to his fellow classmates.

Anyway, at his current position, he was privy to some great theories. The kids sure knew what who they thought had done it. It was either: A rival cheerleader coach, tired of the many losses due to Ms. Sylvester; or Coach Tanaka, who was trying to punish Mr. Shue by framing him for a crime.

Truly the kids had stumbled across some great ideas. Mr. Shue came back into the room before Brittney could finish offering up a theory, which involved an evil twin or some such complexity.

"Okay guys, I think we should pick up practice again next week" Mr. Shue said everyone nodded, most didn't feel in a singing mood, the drama had been enough to last a life time.

)()()()()()()()()(

However, it isn't over yet. Soon the FBI will leave, the case will grow cold, and the statue of limitations will set in. It will become such, that even if they do manage to catch me, they will not be able to charge me…

*******

The mysterious figure laughed with the thought, lurking in the shadows. Observing the Feds' poke around the bushes, so far they hadn't the foggiest idea of the real perpetrator.

So far, the FBI had been barking up the wrong tree, the murderer had inside sources confirming this.

There was no way they'd catch on. Even the sources were in the dark about the transgressions of what happened that day. The sources didn't even know they had been giving case info to the murderer.

*The plot thickens*

)()()()()()()()(

Sorry about the delay, but school keeps me busy a lot of the time, hope this can hold you till my next posting P.S: Notice how I still haven't let on to whether the murderer is a He or a she yet?

-Kudelycraze12321


	3. Sue's Journal

Sue's Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own this (Sorry for the delay!)

One could almost hear the words on the pages. They spoke of a vile hatred and anger toward the Glee club and all of its members. She had described in vivid detail, the horrid things she wished upon them.

The written words were slanted and pressed hard into the paper with enough force to impress upon the next page. Her furry was evident, dripping from every word. Angry doodles lined the margins and gaps overlapping many of the all-capped statements. She underlined and bolded her stingingly biting words with fervor never before seen.

Also, as a book mark, was a horribly vandalized picture of the glee club. It had been rudely ripped from a year book. Sweets' was shocked by all the fury locked between the hard covers of the journal. Had she no compassion?

She had wrote positively about one subject: winning

Nothing else rang with a vibe that was different from the harsh, negative, and overall deceitful tone. Quinn's confrontation of Sue was the last journal entry. Leading to the conclusion of Sue being killed only shortly after her suspension.

However, even with this information _nothing_ could have prepared them

**For what happens next…**

* * *

I've decided upon the new murder; want to guess as to whom? Sorry for the delay, I'll try to post chapter 5 ASAP


	4. The Twist

Chapter 5 "The twist"

Down right strange things happen in the school over all, this was defiantly out of what could loosely be called_** normal.**_ The will had obviously been read, based only on the investigation taking a sharp and sudden turn.

She had left a riddle to whom the sole beneficiary would be, a riddle as of _**yet to be**_ _**solved**_. Of course since this person inherited all of her estate, they would become the number one suspect.

I Sue Sylvester, being of sound mind and body, leave the entirety of my wealth. All of which I die possessed. To the person of whom the following riddle is about:

"_**He and I share the field, me in glory and he in shame, for his team is oh-so-lame."**_

"_**Watches as jocks fumble about in there folly"**_

"_**All the time watching with envy, as another man takes his lady"**_

* * *

Ken was running at a fast clip, pausing every so often to catch a breath of air.

He had split as soon as the news broke about the riddle, knowing it to be about him.

Sue had obviously figured that Ken had been up to no good, but of what no good?

He'd probably planned to frame Will, killing two birds with the proverbial stone.

She'd made sure that if he got her, that the cops would be sure to interrogate him, find him out, and throw him into jail. Although the confusing riddle had given him a head start in the matter.

Already, a whole bunch of Feds, along with the piano-playing private investigator were tailing him, they were hot on his trail, however, this situation is bound to get worse before it get's better.

* * *

I was surprised to hear that Ken was a suspect, let alone an at-large suspect. People are saying he is the murder 100%, I'm not so sure, my dad may be chasing after him, along with several Federal agents, but that doesn't mean he did it.

I think he just got scared, wouldn't you be?

All I know is, I'm going to be continuing this investigation while my dad is busy. Hopefully I'll find the truth to this bazaar affair.

I'm thinking it may be behind the next corner in my search….

* * *

"_Unfortunately the truth, all of it, any way is much more complex then anyone in this whole mess._

_**Could even begin to imagine**__."_

The shadowy figure laughed to him self, no one suspected… he stood up from the hiding spot he had been in and slinked silently away.

(The murderer is a HE)

* * *

That's it for chapter five let's go over who is not the murderer:

Any of the girls (though any of them _**may**_ be accomplices)

The investigator and his son

Finn, Artie, or Will

Any of the cops or Federal Agents

To be continued


	5. Weapon

"The weapon"

Disclaimer: Not mine okay, stop letting them tell you it is! (They lie like rugs) (this is a filler chapter so it will be SHORT)

"So what does that mean?" Hodgins had just finished a long winded explanation of the particulates he found and Angela wasn't quite sure what he just finished saying. "Wood, most likely a cheap cedar, along with some chipped plastic…". "Okay, but what does that mean?" Angela still wasn't quite sure if he even knew. "We are one step closer to identifying the…" "The murder weapon" Zack held up a triangular shaped piece of wood with a plastic side. "What is that?" asked Angela.

"A name plate, it fits the weapon profile, and based on the trajectory, and the particulates This corner," Zack indicated the lower right hand corner "Is the one that pierced her skull"

"So all we have too do," said Doctor Brennan, who had come up behind Zack "Is find the name plate, and search it for finger prints"

"Why couldn't it be the person's whose name plate it is?" Zack questioned.

"Who'd e stupid enough to use there own?" Hodgins countered.

"Touché" Zack replied.

* * *

So far the name plate of all the major suspects had been checked; dejected they went to principal Figgins office to pull some more files. While they were there, Brennan took the opportunity to check Figgins' name tag. It was chipped at the correct corner. She checked for blood, and slowly the vile turned the color that indicated a positive result…

Some one observed this from down the hall, silently chuckling to himself. He'd successfully led them to this point. All ducks were in a row, He slipped into the shadows. If all went well Figgins would get the blame, for his crime.

No one had even suspected him! He wasn't surprised…

He'd managed to get away with putting the weed in the cupcakes after all…

* * *

That's right, it's Puck. Deal with it! (I never liked his character)

Stay tuned for the next and final chapter (this was mostly a filler chapter, so sorry if it's vague

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

Sorry for the long wait, let's start the show! P.S Any one who forget who Fredrick is? He narrated the start of the first chapter, and is Ted Angstrom's son (AN: I will be writing an epilog details at the bottom.)

* * *

Fredrick had managed to figure it all out though… He hid behind a corner as Puck watched the feds in Figgins office. Puck had thought he'd gotten away, Fredrick saw him laughing in the shadows while he was observing the crime scene. After he'd become a suspect in his investigations everything became clear.

Puck started to leave down the shadowy halls, and Fredrick quickly followed suit.

Puck didn't notice the footsteps behind him at first, but he eventually heard sounds out of rhythm with his shoes and turned around.

"What do you want MILF?" Puck said gruffly.

"I…err…that is" he was at a loss for words.

"Spit it out man!" Puck demanded.

"I know you did it!" He immediately regretted saying that as Puck began to chase him, in a murderous rampage.

* * *

Artie was on his way to home, rolling along the silent halls. He'd taken his time packing up his stuff after jazz band practice, and the hallways were practically abandoned.

Except for a red-head boy running past him, he seemed to be running as his life depended on it.

Gasping and wheezing, sounding like he'd been running for awhile.

He disappeared around the next corner.

The boy had come into this hallway from a place where a T section occurred (where three hallways met). Puck showed up at the T section, breathing hard.

He turned toward Artie "Did you see the red-haired punk that was running?"

Artie's mind reeled, had the boy done something wrong? Or was Puck just being a jock and picking on him? _What should I say?!_

"I saw him…" Artie said confused "Which way did he go?!" Puck's face was turning red with rage, his eyes were wild.

"That way, Puck he headed down that path" Artie gestured a direction.

Puck offered one quick nod than he ran toward the direction Artie pointed.

* * *

Artie wheeled himself quickly in the direction that the red-head boy had really gone in order to figure out what was up.

However he was long gone, Artie hoped he'd done the right thing.

Fredrick ran into Booth "Whoa there kid!"

"The…the Mur…" he said panting looking behind him scared

"The what, what happened?" Brennan showed up beside Booth

"The murderer, I know who he is. I made the mistake of telling him of my suspicions…" Fredrick collapsed on the floor, still breathing hard.

"Who is it?" Brennan asked confused and exited.

"Noah Puckerman!"

"He killed sue?" Booth wasn't aware of any suspects in the case with that name

"Yeah… and I'm sure it was because she had something on him." Fredrick had managed to get back on his feet.

"What do you think?" Brennan asked Booth

"Let's bring Noah in for questioning…" Booth said thoughtfully.

* * *

"Not only did you put weed in cupcakes that you sold at a _school bake sale_, but you also murdered Ms. Sylvester when she threatened you with it!"

Puck was sitting detectibly in a seat across from Booth.

Puck didn't say anything…

He'd took the 5th Amendment

(Any one else see the first chapter reference?)

The rest of the glee club was being caught up by Fredrick and his Dad

"…So that's how I first came to suspect him, and when I confronted him with my suspicions…"

"He chased you" Artie finished

"Yeah, how…did you…"

"I saw you run past me, and Puck came by moments later asking me if I had seen you"

"Let me guess, you pointed him in the wrong direction on purpose." Ted wasn't a detective for nothing, this guy was quick.

"Yeah; I did" Artie replied "Not entirely sure what I was thinking, but It seemed you needed him off your back"

"Thanks…"

* * *

! IMPORTANT!

I've decided to write an Add-On epilog! (No worries about having to hunt for it, it will be added to this story! You guys are going to love it!)

-Kudelycraze12321


End file.
